thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Konagi and Engi Threepiece
Current Background Yui is a young high school girl. One day, a Dream Demon, Engi Threepiece, appeared before her in the dream world and requested to borrow her body as a vessel. Yui agreed, saying that she would be willing to help anyone who asked so earnestly. Engi is an Dream Demon that lived with her elder sister, Patty at the Dreamworld. She was happy there, but one day, her sister told her that she wanted to go to the Real World, to Reality. Engi didn't agree with her, but Patty Traveled to the Real World anyways. Engi was very worried about her sister's fate. One day, Patty was murdered by Pharos Elcres. Since then, Engi's ambition has become one of vengeance. To remain in reality, she shares a body with Yui. The pair met Yumeji and Merry during their first encounter, which ended up in a fight. Engi had first thought Merry was one of Elcres's servents, and insisted in eliminating her. She almost succeeded, however, Yumeji got in the way, and took the blow for Merry. This resulted in a very serious injury that left Yumeji in a short coma. Yui met with Yumeji again when he went to the hospital. While outside, Engi had spoken, saying that Yumeji was in the previous fight, and Yui allowed Engi to take over. Engi, using Yui's body, bowed and apologized. Yui and Engi had learned many things from Yumeji and Merry. They were able to defeat Mistleteinn, the Sea of Trees, and rescued Isana from having her dreams taken away. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 2' Yui first arrived in the Bio Gate World in Neo Domino City, laying on a bench. At first she was very confused, and wondered how she was on the bench in the first place. It was Engi that stated that it could be the work of a Muma, but she could not sense any. Walking around for awhile, Yui came upon Martha's House. There she met with a few others, though a few of those freaked her out, such as Cynder the black dragoness. Yui began to feel more confortable around the others at Martha's House. She seemed to become fairly fond of Raine, seeing her more as a motherly type of person, and because she always seems to keep Yui safe. Especially from Dr. Stein, whom had attempted to snatch Yui away several times to try to dissect her. THings grew more chaotic after the clown, named Kefka, appeared. Engi first assumed Kefka to be a Dream Demon, despite Kefka not being one. He fact that he looked more like one seemed to make sense. Engi quickly dragged kefka into her world, as well as a few others. Those who got dragged in besides Kefka were Bunnie, Gen Shishio, Spidergirl, Cynder, and Alice. A battle quickly broke out, Engi attempting to eliminate the clown. But Kefka turned out to be insanely powerful. Therefore, Engi had to withdraw, and everyone who were in the Dream World woke up. Strangely enough, Kefka was without pants. After Kefka had left and night fell, Yui fell asleep in one of the rooms, feeling rather tired. Rukia came up and tried to wake her up. Yui allowed Engi to take over and answer any questions Rukia may have. Before Rukia could get some answeres, a strange witch, the Walpurgis Night, appeared and attacked the city. Engi went to helping Martha and Fluttershy evacuating the children. Yui watched as the chaos unfolded, especially with the massive explosion the Walpurgis Night created. It had frightened her, and she wept for those who lost their lives in that, even though she wished deep in her heart that everyone would have survived. 'Arc 3' Yui traveled with Dr. Stein and Raine to Tartarus after meeting with Raine again. Fluttershy also came along with them to explore Tartarus. While in Tartarus, they've come across shadows, but they were able to battle them away. While there, a figure, named Hexidecimal, appeared. While meeting Hexidecimal and talking with her, Marik emerged from the shadows, attacking Raine and the others. Engi intended to try and drag Marik into the Dream World, but Yui insisted that she'll fight using the techniques she learned from Raine. During the battle, Marik managed to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, and used it to attack Yui first. Yui tried to protect herself, but because the attack was too strong for her to handle, the barrier she erected shattered, sending her back and knocking her unconcious. Engi desperately tried to call Yui to wake up, all the while desperately try to take over and get Yui away. Yui awoke finding herself at the bottom floor, noticing Fluttershy with a few new faces, which included Lightning, Ken, and Wormmon. Lightning had used a Pheonix Down to wake her up, and heal her a bit. Yui used a bit of her own energy to heal her wounds a bit, enough to get moving. Yui, with the others, rushed up the floors of Tartarus to try and get back to Raine. When Yui arrived, Marik was gone, and Raine was burned. The group made it to the Chaos Gate, however, a girl names Izumi had appeared, and was under attack. Yui had gone off to try and assist Ken to help the girl. Thankfully Izumi was safe, and Yui returned to Neo Domino City with Raine and a few others, as the group broke into two, the other group needing to get into Inaba. Upon returning to Neo Domino City, Yui had gone off to Martha's to rest, finding herself exhausted. She found an empty bed, and slept in it. Martha had come in to check on her and covered her with a blanket. Shortly after the Walpurgis Night, which is supposedly a Doppelganger, Yui seemed to have disappeared. Personality Yui is pretty random, and seems to adore things that are rather odd. Yui is also a kind person who si willing to help those who ask earnestly. She can be seen having the courage to stand up for what she believes in, and can be overly confident at times. Engi's personality is very complex. She is very brave and proud. She is an avenger who does not hesitate when pursuing her goals. Engi can be fairly stubborn in some cases. Abilities anime.ym0506.jpg|When Engi takes over. Those who can see or sense spirits will be able to see this YumekuiEp5-01Yui.png|Yui's eyes change when Engi takes over or is scanning. Those who can see or sense spirits will eb able to see this. yuiengi.jpg|Engi in spirit form. THose who can see or sense spirits are likely to see her. She rarely is seen like this however. Yui's Abilities Yui serves as a vessel for Engi. After training with Raine Sage, Yui is able to use techniques in order to defend herself, not having to rely on Engi all the time to drag in enemies to fight them. *'Hurricane Thrust': Yui thrusts both palms out at either side of her, generating a small shockwave with wind element. Takes up 14% of Yui's energy. *'Guardian': This technique allows Yui to create a small, green barrier. This protects her and any others from some attacks, as long as they aren't too strong. Takes up 10% of Yui's energy per barrier. *'Ray Thrust': Yui generates a small ring that is thrown in any one direction, and will damage any foes it passes through. Although it is fast, it does not do very much damage, as it is very weak. Takes up 6% of Yui's energy. *'Restore': This technique allows Yui to heal a small amount of damage. Takes up 16% of Yui's energy. *'Aqua Edge': Allows Yui to draw out water and slash it at the opponent like a blade. While not as fast as the Ray Thrust, it is slightly more powerful. Takes up 12% of Yui's energy. Engi's Abilities Engi has various abilities, the source coming from the moon within her own world. *'Shinsengekka Sannasubi': An ability that allows Engi to strike swiftly, as well as fire off lightning and shockwave attacks. Takes up 20% of Engi's energy *'Sannasubi 15th Night of the Full Moon': Engi summons various blades that surround her and will fire upon her will. Takes up 40% of Engi's energy Engi has various other abilities that do revolve around these techniques, although they are not as strong. Eng can also be very fast. Engi's World Because Engi is a Dream Demon, or Muma, she can not walk in the real world, therefore having to use a human as a vessel, which in this case, Yui becomes her vessel. Engi has the ability to drag others into her dream world. In the Bio Gate World, those dragged in collapse into a deep sleep, and will not awake unless Engi withdraws or someone in the real world tried to wake them up. Her Dream World is a vast, seemingly endless plain of wheat fields. It is always night within her realm with a full moon close to the horizon. Various large rocks scatter around in the fields. Engi calls this place her garden, as this place is a gardne that belongs to her and her sister, Patty. Wounds inflicted within the Dream World can be felt in the outside world. However those wounds cannot be seen in the real world. Sometimes, a very fatal wound can leave the person in a coma, or possibly kill them. Category:Avacnela Category:Anime Category:Female Category:Character Category:Yumekui Merry